ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birth of Kanker ( Part 1 )
Later in the Day... Utter Chaos. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand people were in the school, fighting for the only chance they had left to live. Some were able to get out. Others were slaughtered on sight. As Hean was running, Hean saw two people fighting. One of them, an old bully who had gotten suspended a month ago grabbed the other kid, and threw him over his head and thru the window. “Ahhhhhh!” “Hean!” said one person, in a grey sweater, “You can’t even win. “ He raced over to him, and as they punched each other, he started to remember how this started. How this became the birth of Kanker. Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker (The Previous Night – Hean’s House) “So Hean, Keoff and our family moved over here. He says you two are now friends. Is this true?” Keoff’s Dad asked me. “Yeah. We met during a basketball game. We both love basketball, skateboards, and all those other things. We wouldn’t be friends normally because he was on a different team, but when I realized his coach was pushing him to the limit, and literally … abusing him… I had to help. “Hean said. “And for that I thank you Hean. So Keoff, you’d sure that you want to live over here in this town, and go to Hean’s School?” the dad responded. “Yes Dad. We have gone over this like a billion times. “Keoff pointed out. Everyone started to laugh at that point, well, except his dad. We knew that his dad didn’t take that request lightly, but once Keoff started pressing out the point that Hean had saved his own life, with a little more pulsing, his dad started research. Truth was, our school district and city was one of the safest cities in the county, and that won him over. “Mmm… the turkey and potatoes are amazing Linda. “ “Thank You. I am an amazing chef. You know, my husband was… “ A silence entered the room. Even a few weeks after the plane crash, that topic was still… touchy. I’m surprised she even mentioned him. “Well… thank you for the meal Linda. Come Keoff, we need to go home. “Keoff’s dad said. “Bye Hean. “ “Bye Keoff”. As they left, I felt really bad. I’m sure my mom felt guilty because she brought up dad. I got up from my chair, and went to my bedroom, where I started to sleep. (Meanwhile… in the Desert near Area 51) The Night was silent. The World seemed like it was all alone. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky. It grew bigger, and bigger. Any animals of the night looked at it with awe as it hit the desert sand. Boooommmm! However, it was not any meteor or any space object. It was a ship. A Door opened and revealed a strong Petrosapien. “Ahhh… Earth…. Maybe I can get help. “He said. “I don’t think so. “Said a deep voice. From two rocks came 8 people. 7 of them holding weapons, the other one wearing a grey sweater, crossing his hands. He was the leader of the group. “I demand to speak to Ben or a plumber, now!” the Petrosapien said. “You’ll get someone even better… me. “ “What...” the alien started. The others unleashed strong ultra-high-pitched sound, making the alien scream in terror. “NOOOO…. Please... stop….. Noooo!” His face broke apart, and with one last breath, shattered completely. As 2 of the 8 people picked up the remains, the leader said, “ That’s the 15th one this month “ “So…., shall we figure out the next target?” “No… I know who we must face. “ Revealing an Ipad, he touched it, and revealed a photo of a boy. “He… is our next target. “The leader of the group said. “But…. He’s a human” “But he transforms into Aliens. I’ve seen it before. I’ve watched him move across this area. His plane crashed, and he turned into a purple alien. He turned into a legendary Greek monster in a hotel. He met Spike, who was the only alien we’ve attacked that’s survived. And I saw him take down a coach. He may be human, but he’s just as dangerous. “ Everyone stared at him with a cold face, for they knew not to question him. That was the one person’s mistake. “As for you…. “ The Leader, whose hood came down to reveal black hair, grabbed his goon’s arm, threw him to the ground, and kicked his leg on the guy’s face. With quick action, he took out a knife, and striked the body. Within a few minutes, the goon laid dead on the desert sand, as preparations were made for war. (Today – 10:00 am) English had already started for Keoff and Hean. “Now Yesterday” started the teacher, “We learned about the famous works of Rasci Gataction. Now we will take his work and make similar writing “ Hean turned around and looked at Keoff, who both, just by looking at each other, knew they were both extremely bored. Hean however looked in the corner, and noticed there was a kid he’d never seen before. This kid was staring at Hean really weirdly. Soon, Hean turned around, thinking, There’s something wrong with that guy. '' “Keoff…. Sshhp. Keoff…” Hean started to ask. “What?” his friend whispered. “Something’s wrong. There’s a guy in the corner. I’ve … never seen him before. “ '''Meanwhile…' At least a hundred people stand outside of the school. They stare at what will be… a new birth. The Leader from the night before comes up, grabs a button, and presses it. Inside the school, everything is calm. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A Strong force of power moved the whole school, as the wall to the right of Hean exploded, chunks of concrete smashing into people’s head, with some blood pouring out. Hean and Keoff ducked, and in the midst of this chaos, the guy in the corner laughs, and as other classrooms are blown, and parts of the walls and roof explode, destroying support beams and other things, he walks to the teacher, reveals a crowbar, and smashes it on her head, killing her. A Trail of Death started flowing thru the halls, and as students were trying to escape, the hundred people ran thru the doors on all sides, and the leader entered the office. A police cop who patrolled the halls tried to shoot him, but he dodged, and the leader shot the cop between the eyes. As he fell down, he shot the sectaries, then revealed a lighter, let the fire show itself, and dropped it on the floor. He had decided to let fate decide the outcome of the lives of the vice principal and the principal. Hean punched that guy who killed the teacher. As Keoff and him entered the halls, students were trying to run, but the bullies and goons were taking arms and starting to let no one live. Hean ran to an empty room, where he transformed into… “ SUPER-HUMAN!” Hean immediately ran towards the goons, and attacked them. Punched them against the hall, he made each and everyone be in pain. But with every bully, every attacker he hurt, 5 kids were slaughtered. Hean eyed the leader of all of this goons, and ran towards him. After the leader took a knife, cut a woman’s face, then stabbed her in the heart, as well as stomping on her 2 times, he saw Hean. “ Well… if it isn’t our alien friend. Isn’t that right Hean?” he asked. Hean stood there, in shock. “ Yes, I know your name. I saw your plane fall, you battle the Lizard Aliens in the hotel, and battle the coach at the game. You can transform into aliens, much like the legendary Ben Tennyson. “ he added. “ Who are you? And Why are you attacking the school?” Hean asked. “ Oh… I am known to my friends and … foes as Kanker. “ the leader said. He lifted up his hood, and revealed his black hair, his dark brown eyes, and he had a cold stare in his face. Hean attacks, but Kanker touches him, grabs him, and throws him to a wall. Leaving a huge mark in the wall, Hean runs at him, but Kanker dodges, and pushes his hand on Hean's back, throwing him out of the building into a house nearby. “Oh, and did I not mention that when I touch someone, I gain all of their powers. I’m sort of… like a copycat, but not exactly. “ Meanwhile, Keoff was trying to get others to safety, when one of the bullies almost shoots him. “ That’s It. “ Keoff focused on his power, and within a few seconds, there were 12 of him. The Bully became really frightened, and asked, “ You are an alien too?” “ No… I just have natural powers. I’m… like a mutant from a comic. “ The Keoffs ran at the bully, one of them used his fist to smash the guy’s face, until his nose was broken and blood was dripping down. Then the real Keoff appeared with a baseball bat, raised it up, and said, “ Don’t Ever mess with Hean or Me “ That moment, there was a quick scream of terror, and then silence. Hean returned to the school, in his human form, escaping from the many people trying to shoot him. He looked at the Forevtrix and saw it was timed out. With a flash, Keoff ran into the room with a bat, and threw the bat at one of the bullies, which fell down. “ Keoff… the Forevtrix is timed out. I can’t turn into one of my aliens. “ “ K… I’m making multiple versions of myself. Help get people out. “ he told Hean . Hean Nodded and left the room, and as he walked down the hall, he was tackled by Kanker. Kanker and Hean rolled on the floor going down a hall, when Kanker got above Hean with a knife in his hand. “ You Know… my favorite Villian from the comics… is the Joker. You know why? Cause he always has a knife in his hand. Mwhhaaaa!” Kanker said. “ Uh… What’s your … problem? “ Hean asked. “ YOU! You Know… the Joker said, “Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can’t savor all the… little emotions. In… you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are.” That line, my friend… it’s from THE DARK KNIGHT. Let’s see who you really are. “ Kanker’s blade went closer and closer to Hean’s Mouth, a little bit more and the flesh would have been torn and the blood would have come. “Come On Hean! Let me put a smile on your face! “Kanker added. With a flash, Hean punches Kanker, the knife falls out of Kanker’s hand, and with another punch, the foe falls down. “Yahhhh!” Hean shouted as he pushed Kanker into the Gym with the pool, and they fell in. Hean punches Kanker, but the foe kicks him in the stomach, and swims up. As Hean tries to rise, Kanker pushes him down. Kanker, above water now, laughs as Hean starts to lose energy to try to swim. Hean, stops swimming for a minute, presses on the Forevtrix, and … “ SCORCHER! “ Immediately, the water boiled and Kanker got out of there. Hean made the pool’s water disappear, and then flew up and attacked Kanker. He asked, “ Why are you attacking the school? And What is your problem with me? “ “ Haaa haaa haaa, I’m doing all of this for your attention. “ Kanker said. “You see… Humans are superior. Aliens destroy, and I MUST PROTECT EARTH FROM.... VIRIUSES LIKE YOU! “ Suddenly Kanker grabbed a Fire Extinguisher and blew the foam into Hean, grabbed a baseball bat that was on the ground, and threw it at him, making Hean return to a human and crash onto the ground. “Mwhaaa… You may be Human, but you transform into Aliens. And if you transform into Aliens, you harm all of us! “ Once more, Hean took the abuse of this crazy teen. Even as Kanker punched him in the nose, and took him out of the gym into a hall, he still had questions. “ I’m trying to fight evil and protect Earth, not harm people! “ the hero pleaded. Hean immediately round house kicked Kanker in the legs, and then smashed him to a locker. But Kanker quickly responded by kicking Hean in the chest, and accidently making Hean become… “ SUPER – BIRD! “ Hean shoots Laser beams from his eyes at the floor, making Kanker flip over, and land on the ground with a thud. Kanker moves in, and Dodges Hean’s Soundwave attack. Meanwhile, the Keoffs are fighting in a stairwell, when a masked figure approaches. “ Clones, meet my friend, Mr. Boom!” he said. All of a sudden, the top part of the stairwell collaspes, and the masked figure jumps and reaches the other side. 3 of the Keoffs try to attack him, but the figure reveals a sword, and does nasty work. One he stabs in the heart, another he slits the thorat, and the last one he stabs him between the eyes. As all of the clones fall, the third one’s eyes pop out and roll on the floor, as well as blood pours thru the nose and eyeball sockets, reaching to the foot of the real Keoff. “ I never met someone so good with a sword. “ he tells the figure. “ Thanks. Let’s see… it’s you and me amigo. Time for some fun! “ the figure replies. “ Wait right there. “ says someone else. On the top of the second floor, before the hole where the stairwell began, was a history teacher with brown hair, brown eyes, brown square shaped glasses, and wore a brown suit. ( Yes, it is a lot of Brown). “ Oh stay out of this Mr. Brown. “ the figure says. Taking his sword, the masked figure throws the sword at the teacher, who is stabbed in the forhead. He falls down, dead. “ That is the punishment of Zarmos.” The figure said. “ Is that you ugly? “ Keoff asked. “ Obviously!!!” Zarmos screamed before attacking Keoff, and ramming him to the ground. Back to the Battle previously, Kanker touches Hean, and then shoots laser beams at him. They grab on each other, smash thru the 2nd floor, then go into the sky, and fall on the roof of the school. “ Ahhhmmah…” said both of them when they landed. Hean returns to normal, and Kanker shoots his laser beams from his left hand, torturing Hean. He took a water bottle from a pocket in his sweater, opened it, took a drank, and then threw the rest on Hean. “You want to know freak? Years ago, I was 2 years old.” Kanker started. He grabbed Hean by his shirt, and punched him the face 3 times then let him go. “I was in the desert out with my family when suddenly... the earth shook, and a bright light hit my parents. I hid for my own safety, as they were taken away! “ He proceeded to kick Hean in the face, breaking his nose, and a pool of flood started to flow down his face and on to his shirt. “I was sent to an orphanage. Years later, I found out that my parents were not the only ones taken. Thousands of others disappeared other centuries. And so many families lost.” He concluded. Kanker pulled out a knife from his pants, and threw it into Hean’s left leg. “ Ahhhhhhh!” Hean screamed in pain. “ Kanker… I lost my dad… “ he also added. “ Oh… and about that. You see, I need to… understand certain aliens so I know how to kill them. So I sent a robotic beast into space by sneaking it in NASA’s latest space ship, the BURING STAR. This Beast traveled across the universe. It killed the creator of the Forevtrix. Soon, my creation will return to Earth, and he’ll allow me to receive new information about how to kill these abominations. “ Kanker replied. “ You…. Spike told me that….” Hean tried to say. “ Yes… when I found out about the Forevtrix, I knew that this weapon could help me destroy all aliens. My purpose is not only for the revenge of my parents, but for the good of mankind. “ “ But…” “ Oh and one more thing… the robotic beast… as it traveled under went more organic features. Gaining the ability of speech, and thought, and in the search for the forevtrix… shot down a plane. “ Rage filled in Hean, rage like he never had. ''This guy… Kanker… he was responsible for the death of my father. '' “ You MURDERER! YOU … MONSTER! “Hean screamed. “ I must get revenge. For Mom and Dad. Even if that means Murder. IF ALIENS NEVER CAME TO EARTH, THEN WE'D ALL BE OKAY. YOU'D HAVE YOUR DAD! I'D HAVE MY FAMILY BACK! NONTHING WOULD EVER GO WRONG! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU ATTRACT THEM HERE! GOODBYE HEAN! “ Kanker shouted. Hean got the knife out of his leg, and threw it at Kanker, who grabbed it, and dropped the blade. Hean jumped up and punched Kanker, but not before Kanker reclaimed his blade, threw it at a power box, and a flash covered the roof. A loose wire became lose and hit Hean. Suddenly, Hean was being hit with a lot of energy, and his body was shook with the force of electricity. “And Justice has been served. “ TO BE CONTUINED …. Characters *Hean *Keoff *Kanker *Zarmos *Spike (mentioned) *Others Videos and Images This Episode was based on THE DARK KNIGHT RISES. School in Ruins.png|Hean's School Library in Ruins 1.jpg|Library in Ruins Hallway in Ruins 1.png|Hallway in Ruins Classroom in Ruins 1.jpg|Class in Ruins Kanker.png|Kanker The Birth of Kanker poster 1.jpg|Poster 1 The Birth of Kanker poster 2.jpg|Poster 2 The Birth of Kanker poster 3.jpg|Poster 3 Category:Hean 10 Series Category:User:Sci100 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes in Hean 10 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Episodes